Someone Like You
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Edward P.O.V. of losing Bella to Alice music fic


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the song_** Someone Like You by Adele**_

**A/N:** I'm still hosting my poll for Bella's Big Surprise for Edward's True Mate for all my fans out there.

_**Warning**_:I changed Bella's middle name because I think Marie is way to overused. So now it's Marcella I think it goes better with her Italian first name.

**Edward's P.O.V**- After Bella leave's him

* * *

><p><strong><span>Someone Like You<span>**

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

Today is the day I lost the love of my life to my so-called sister. My Bella chose Alice over me 2 years ago today. I always thought if she had to chose she would always chose me. A little over a year after they started dating Alice proposed to Bella. I was so sure she would say "no" because she hated the idea of marriage. But of course being typical Bella she did the opposite of what I thought she would do. And so 5 months later they we're married and on their honeymoon on Esme Isle.

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Your eyes would always light up and look at her like she was the only thing in the room. Even while we were dating. You always acted so shy around me, but with her you were always so confident, like you could take on the world just for her._  
><em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

I will never give up hope that you will change your mind and return to me. But I've also excepted the fact that you do love Alice, and will never return to be, but a man can only dream. Especially when the only love I've ever had chose my sister who was married before you ever meet, over me._  
><em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Yeah._

I hope to one day find someone half as special, loving, and selfless as you. The only down side is I'll have a half-ass copy while Alice has the real thing. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm happy cause I'm not. You were everything to me. I guess I just wasn't enough for you. I just hope Alice is everything you ever hoped for and more._  
><em>

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Only a few short weeks after you returned from your honeymoon did you asked to be changed. I known you loved her more than you ever claimed to love me because you asked to wait until after the wedding to be changed, unlike with me. Now you are forever stuck at the age of 19 just like Alice forever to go to school along side her, and to love her for the rest of eternity._  
><em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

After you started dating Alice I couldn't be near you so I took a trip to Europe for awhile. You looked so happy and it hurt because I wasn't the one giving it to you. But I also didn't want to ruin your happiness by moping around all the time so I had to go, but only for a little while._  
><em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

I never understood the term heartbreak until you left me. I never know it would hurt this much. It felt like someone had forcefully ripped my heart out than ran over it with a monster truck repeatedly. I would rather be burnt to ash than ever have to experience that ever again. And that's not even the worst part I have always known you would eventually chose Alice, but I fell in love with you anyway, then I got burned._  
><em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

As long as I'm still alive and a vampire I will always love you even 100 years from now I will still love you Isabella Marcella Swan-Cullen. I just wish I could spend those next 100 years with you by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I now I need some more work on my one-shots so please please please review and leave me some tips. Reviews are my drug.


End file.
